My Girl's Best Friend
by earl.Faust
Summary: J.D finally meets the girl of dreams, the only problem is her best friend is his mentor. Dr. Cox x Reader Slight J.D X Reader. I don't own Scrubs or any of the characters including you.


I was running from the janitor who was following me with a chainsaw. I enter the doctor's lounge, hiding against the wall as the janitor zoom down the hall. On the couch laid a woman, who hadn't notice me enter the room, I walk over to her but end up tripping, falling flat on my face.

(Name): Are you okay?

J.D: Yeah, I'm okay.

I got back on my feet, dusting myself calmly, I took the chance to get a better look at her, she had (h/c), (h/c) hair. Wearing a blue sleeveless dress, showing every curve of her amazing body, her eyes were a beautiful shade of (e/c). I felt as though I've seen her somewhere, but I would've notice someone like this.

(Name): Um is there something the matter? You're staring at me, pretty hard.

J.D: I was just wondering what you were doing here by yourself.

(Name): Nothing really, I don't have anything to do, so I was just slowly wither away. Anyways I'm (Name), the girl you just saved from a boring death.

J.D: I'm J.D, short for John Dorian.

J.D: That's how I began talking to (Name), I sat with her for around an hour and told her some of my famous jokes till she glance at her watch, and said she had to go.

I finish telling Carla and Elliot how I met (Name).

Carla: She laughed at your jokes? Nobody laughs at your jokes Bambi, is there something wrong with her?

Elliot: There's has to be, J.D has the worst jokes ever, especially that grape joke.

J.D: There's nothing wrong with her and that grape joke is hilarious. What did the green grape say to the purple grape? Breathe idiot breathe!

I laugh at my own joke; Carla and Elliot roll their eyes only.

Elliot: The only reason J.D is even saying these jokes now is because Dr. Cox is still gone from that doctors convention in Las Vegas.

Carla: Bambi I thought you'd be busy with both yours and Dr. Cox's patients.

J.D: Dr. Cox didn't leave his patients with me, I don't know who's taking care of them, and so far all my patients are doing fine.

I turn my head to see (h/l) (h/c) locks passing by the nurses' station, I called out to (Name), who stop and spun her head in my direction. She went forward, closer to where I was at.

(Name): J.D!

J.D: (Name), this is Carla and Elliot.

(Name): Nice to meet you, I'm (Name).

She smiles at them, I heard a certain voice yell 'Vanilla Bear', and I see Turk sprinting down the hall to us, hugging me.

J.D: (Name) meet C.B, C.B meet (Name).

Turk: What's the sizzle?!

(Name): C.B?

J.D: Stands for Chocolate Bear.

(Name): Oh I should've guess, the cute ones are always gay.

J.D: 'Wait, did she just call me cute?'

Turk: I'm Turk, J.D's best friend, who is with Carla.

Turk stops hugging me and goes over to Carla instead. (Name) begins to explain herself, excusing herself for the mistake when Elliot says its no problem.

Carla: You haven't been the first to think they were together. I don't see you around, are you here to visit a patient?

(Name): No, I work for the hospital; it's a here and there kind of job.

Turk: I gotta go open and close some guy up, later.

Turk kisses Carla goodbye, and heads off into surgery. Meanwhile, all four of us go to the cafeteria for lunch. (Name) sits down, grabbing only a chocolate cake. She ate every piece of the desert, licking the icing off the fork, all I could do was watch her thinking how beautiful she was and her great sense of humor was; there wasn't a single flaw to her. Out of nowhere appeared my mentor along with his ego.

Dr. Cox: (Name), I see you've meet Barbie, Carla, and Angela.

(Name): Who's Angela?

J.D; I'm Angela, Newbie, or any other girl name's he can think of.

(Name): So this is who you're always talking about.

J.D: He talks about me?

Dr. Cox: I tell her about everyone that makes me wanting to throw myself off the roof of this hospital building.

(Name): Huh, I always thought you were complaining about the bad hookers you paid. I have to go meet up with Bobbo, Dr. Cox you're patients are doing great, I've lost nobody, as expected, while you were gone.

With that (Name) left to meet Kelso, Carla was the first to ask how he knew (Name), he gave a huge smile before responding.

Dr. Cox: She's one of the good hookers.

Elliot: Really? I knew she was to pretty to be working at a hospital.

Dr. Cox: No Barbie I was joking, (Name) is the only person I can tolerate without wanting to cause someone pain.

(Name) is beautiful, smart, nice, funny, gets me, and is Dr. Cox's best friend; yeah flawless.


End file.
